cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princessro07
Princessro07 is the ruler of the Kingdom of Saturn. Alliance History * August 2006-November 2006: D-Wing Union * November 2006-July 2007: Global Alliance and Treaty Organization * July 2007-May 2008: Order of Feudalistic Security * May 2008-June 2008: New Polar Order * June 2008-August 2008: Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies * August 2008-October 2008: New Polar Order * October 2008-March 2009: Xanadu * March 2009 – present: The Galactic Republic History of Princess Ro I joined CN in August 2006 when a friend from school suggested it to me. I built my nation a little until one day I got bored and decided to test out the war system. I picked someone at random and was promptly jumped by all his friends (probably alliance mates). After that war ended, a bunch of friends from school decided to form an alliance for protection, and the D-Wing Union was born. I hung out in that AA until many of those friends realized that if we joined an established alliance, they'd give us money and we could buy a harbor (we though $200k was a lot at that time). So, a bunch of us joined GATO, as we were already on the brown team (don't know why, actually, I started on Pink but they convinced me to go to brown). I'm not entirely sure when I joined GATO, but I always say it was in November, because that's when the new boards went up and that's when I made my account. So, we hung out in GATO for awhile, not really paying too much attention to the boards, and then GWII broke out. A friend of mine and I thought about it for about a week, then decided we'd get involved. Right before we were going to attack, we got a message saying GATO had withdrawn from the war. I was sad. I went back to doing nothing for awhile until my nation was blitzed during GWIII. And that changed everything. When my nation was attacked, I immediately went to the GATO forums to see wtf was going on. There, many heartfelt speeches were given by GATO leadership and I was convinced that a grave injustice was being dealt to GATO. I began reading the GATO forums and the CN forums and fought to ZI. GATO received peace and I signed up to participate in tech deals, paying reps to NPO. I stayed active and met a few people. Turbomammoth told me I should get on IRC and guided me through the process of signing up, etc. IRC made the game a million times more fun, as we could talk and chat. I began getting involved in other ministries, most notably MoDA. After a few months I decided to run for MoDA and was defeated. I then decided to run for Congress, and made it in. Around this time a great scandal went through GATO: several high level members went to trial, charged with treason. A group of us knew which way the tides were going, and were dissatisfied with the projected outcome. We discussed leaving to found our own alliance, though I refused to leave until my tenure in Congress was over (which would be soon). Our discussions were leaked and we were all charged with treason. We scrambled to form our alliance and Gonzo talked to GOONS about protecting us. In the early hours of July 18, 2007 the Order of Feudalistic Security was born. Our first few months were quite tumultuous. One of the founders was in the Army iRL and went inactive almost right after we founded, leaving his girlfriend to watch over his nation. I started out as MoFA (which now that I think on it I have no idea how I got the position...probably just because I was one of the most level-headed and managed to calm things down with GATO a smidge after Gonzo and Gen Noble riled things up), and was promoted to Queen when the position was created. We had a lot of internal drama, due to personal disagreements and immature members, but we had a lot of fun. Gonzo had this idea that with the backing of GOONS we could control Brown, so we started throwing their weight around and threatening other Brown alliances, all more established than we were (hilariously stupid in retrospect). Then the UJW broke out and Gonzo threw us into the fire very quickly, before going inactive for several days. We were getting hammered when NOI unexpectedly joined the war and our nations quickly began approaching ZI (mine got under 100 infra). OOC Attacks, TPF withdrawing, and rumors of \m/ disbanding threw us into a panic, and GOONS suggested we seek peace in the conflict. After many hours of negotiating with NoV and NOI (who kinda hated us, since they were a Brown alliance we threatened), we finally came to terms, which included getting rid of Gonzo. We had discussed the possibility with him previously and he supported it, preferring to sacrifice himself rather than his alliance. When it came down to it though he freaked out and I had to remove his forum accesses and IRC. I neglected to secure the public channel though and he akicked me, forcing us to move to a different channel. After the war, we struggled to rebuild. We had been promised tons of aid by GOONS before the war, but afterwards it became obvious we wouldn't be seeing any. With help from NOI, we figured out how to pay our debt and began rebuilding. We reached out to alliances we had previously been awful to, and some were willing to forgive us. Our terms ended and we moved to new, better forums. Things were pretty good during that period, though there was a lot of drama on Brown. UPS 2.0 was formed, along with BUTT. As part of our terms from UJW, we weren't allowed to ever run a candidate in the senate without NOI's approval, which of course they didn't give. We joined BUTT and though a friend lobbied to get us in on UPS (-AiD-), we declined to sign as ODP members. We grew closer to -AiD-, LEN, and OTF and when major drama between NOI & -AiD- broke out, we backed -AiD-. We finally decided that Brown would never be a welcome home for us and left for Yellow, figuring we could have an impact there and maybe save the sphere (lol). We made friends with the Yellow alliances, signing YUT, and I spent many months single-handedly trying to set up trade circles on Yellow, which sucked my soul as it was the most difficult thing to do, and no one wanted to help, they just bitched, all the time, lol. -AiD-, LEN, and OTF grew much closer and we decided to form an MDoAP bloc, jokingly called FedEx, as we had all suffered as outcasts on the Brown team. Thus Nexus was born, the closest of friends, together til the end. Things overall in OFS were pretty good, which our top government at the height of communication, our often MIA King participating and being awesome. We had a short skirmish with The Loyal, which introduced us to IAA where I met a bunch of cool people. After that though, our King became inactive again and our Regent (the lovely Roy Mustang) suffered horrible internet problems and wasn't around much either. April bloomed with all kinds of drama for the yellow team. A beloved member of OFS, Roflcoptor, decided to found his own alliance for Atlantis refugees and we agreed to give him a very open-ended protectorate. He wanted to MDP another Atlantis spin-off, Inertia, and we agreed. He also wanted to pull them onto the Yellow sphere, so we drew up an economic bloc for the three of us plus The Roman Republic. There was a miscommunication, and we announced with TRR's signatures on the treaty, though it was promptly removed when it came to our attention that they didn't want to sign it. GGA threw a fit and Inertia fell under attack. Not wanting to drag in their friends, they canceled their MDP. The war escalated and Inertia eventually disbanded. Shortly afterward, YUT received word that NPO was targeting all Yellow alliances, presumably for our friendship with FAN (which amounted to don't fuck with us we won't fuck with you). FINAL decided to leave, due to their friends in Aqua who promised to help (lol those same friends later rolled them). Sometime around here Auric Armada and DefCon moved to Yellow, and Au tried to steal one of our protectorates. With all this drama and me being the only one who wasn't suffering from inactivity or massive internet problems, I talked to my close buddies in -AiD- and we decided a merge would be beneficial to both alliances. We talked through how we wanted to run our alliance and were pretty far along in negotiations (simply waiting on a charter draft before proposing it to the general membership), when I made the stupidest mistake of my CN career. The GATO-1V war broke out and when Arciel went into peace mode, somehow the idea of attacking him when he came out seemed like a good idea at the time. Arciel and I had been bitter enemies for a very long time, in this game and on the moon and I decided to get my revenge. I attacked him at update when he came out of peace mode (having been tipped off that he would be leaving peace mode that night by a friend) and GATO immediately stormed into our channel asking wtf. I was told that if I posted an official declaration on Arciel, my alliance wouldn't be attacked. I knew that if OFS as a whole was involved we would be hammered, so I quickly complied. Everyone in CN said lolOFS and GATO attacked OFS anyways, saying they never agreed not to. Luckily an ex-OFS member and good friend in GATO was able to help negotiate with our King (who popped back up) and after initially having me removed as Queen (which outraged the membership), we were let off pretty easily. However, I realized that the stress of leading the alliance had burned me out and I decided to take a hiatus. -AiD- was no longer interested in an official merger, as they didn't think their alliance could take all the negative PR surrounding us (mostly me). I decided to resign as Queen, which prompted our King to resign as well. Roy came back just in time to find the government pretty much dead and made the decision to disband. It was the saddest day of my CN career, and I will always miss OFS. After OFS disbanded, I made plans to join my friends in -AiD- who were undergoing a restructuring in their alliance very similar to the plans proposed by our merger. Then, their leader decided he didn't want to lead anymore and began making plans to found his own alliance. I found out through my brother, who was going to found the alliance with them and can't keep a secret to save his life, and talked to the other member of -AiD- who had been the third part of the trilogy of main brains behind this whole idea. We both felt betrayed, I cancelled my plans to join -AiD- and he left to join Gremlins. I contemplated quitting the game, but Mordd (the guy who left -AiD- for Gre) talked me out of it. I had a friend who was MoIA of Legion and he convinced me to join Legion. However, before I got around to submitting my app (I wasn't ready to leave the OFS AA yet), Valhalla & NPO bullied Legion into rejecting me. Pissed off and afraid other attempts would be made if I tried to join other alliances, and I didn't know where to turn. Then, several friends from NpO talked me into applying, assuring me that I would have no problems. I was wary at first, because NpO had been a complete ass to OFS, forcing several of their allies to cancel treaties with us immediately after they were signed and announced. However, I figured a big alliance would be a good place for me to take a break and fearing other large alliances would be similarly bullied by Valhalla/NPO, I applied and was excepted. Joining NpO was an amazing experience. I already had a few friends there and quickly made more as I discovered the community was fun and family-like despite their size. My grudge against them quickly dissipated and I relaxed happily within its folds. Having relaxed, I decided I wanted to become more active again and joined their recruiting department. With an alliance so big and full of talented members however, I had no delusions about rising to government. As much as I loved the alliance, I began to miss small-alliance life and began to keep my ears open for new opportunities. And then I met Mordecai. Mordecai and I became good friends and when I mentioned that I wanted to join a small alliance, he suggested I join SPAAA. They were also short a Triumvir member, and he offered me the position. I accepted. After joining, however, I quickly ran into problems. First, they had a lot of inactivity. Their forums were also really confusing and difficult, and I began suggesting changes. The MoFA began to feel that I was taking over, and resigned from the alliance to join TCB (or was it TAB? iono). The other triumvir decided he wanted to leave CN, and Mordecai decided he could no longer function as much of a triumvir. Since the four of us were the only active gov members, and three of them were leaving, we discussed a disbandment (no way was I going to be sole leader again). The idea of disbandment was unfathomable to Mordecai, so he decided to come back and we began discussing ways to improve the alliance and reform it. Due to the OFS fiasco, a few influential members of TCB (then SPAAA's MDP partner) really hated us and for whatever reason SPAAA's former MoFA decided I was pure evil and they convinced a few SPAAA members of this. A very poorly led coup attempt ensued and the coup attempters were thrown out. Mordecai and I began discussing scrapping SPAAA and just starting anew. I had the charter from the proposed OFS/-AiD- merge, and absolutely loved it. Mordecai liked it as well and we set to editing it and began planning to found our own alliance. Things moved slowly, however, and GPWII broke out. Feeling very much indebted to NpO for all their help when I had felt the most vulnerable and outraged by the actions of GGA & Valhalla, I decided that I wanted to help fight for them. SPAAA had no reason to get involved, so I left temporarily to fight, hoping to have our new alliance ready by the time the war was over. I joined NpO and fought and was smashed to pieces, beaten down to a measly 5 infra. Then, NpO surrendered and I began to recover. I couldn't leave for 30 days due to the surrender terms, so Mordecai and I put the finishing touches on Xanadu. After the terms were up and Xanadu was ready to go, we announced our existence and brought over all the SPAAA people who wanted to come with us. Many HRE, a bunch of ex-OFS members, decided to join Xanadu as well, and we quickly reached about 25 members. After that, I was largely inactive due to RL, as was Mordecai. Eventually I got my act together and the 2009 blossomed anew for Xanadu. We held our first election and new people ascended to government. Unfortunately, around this time Mordecai quit CN, leaving us Kingless, down a founder, and leaving me uncertain about our future. Xanadu had been founded by Mordecai and I with the intent that we would rule for its existence. We replaced our King, but the whole in my heart was unfillable. I contemplated a few merge offers, but ultimately decided to continue with Xanadu, to rejuvenate our beloved home. I began initiating discussions to change how we did things, and then I met Cheyenne. Before meeting Cheyenne that fated day, I had seen him on the forums a lot, so I had a pretty good idea of who he was and the kind of leader he was (capable, experienced, awesome). We got to talking and found we agreed on a lot of things in CN, from how an alliance should be run to general foreign policy. I saw who else was heading the alliance, awesome people like Burger, Jaym, and Dementual and knew that TGR was going places. He mentioned a merge, and this was one offer I didn't want to refuse. After things in Xanadu remained flat, I decided that merging into TGR would be the best move for Xanadu and began talking with our government about it. After receiving nothing negative, and convincing several members that it would be an excellent move, we proposed it to the general membership. We voted on the terms agreed to by TGR and merged. Shortly after the merge, my long-lost love Roy Mustang came back and combined with the general awesomeness of TGR that I had already known about, I was elated. Merging with TGR has probably been one of the best moves of my career and I am so happy to have found this beautiful family smile.gif. ~written by Princess Ro April 1, 2009 *Thot Market link to Princessro07 Category:Leaders Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization